1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to liquid level controls and in particular to controls for varying the level of collected liquid in a receptacle, such as the bucket of a dehumidifier.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the conventional dehumidifier, a receptacle, or bucket, is provided for collecting the water removed from the atmosphere. One example of such a collecting means is shown in Edmund E. Weschler, Jr. U.S. Pat. No. 2,759,335. As shown therein, a pivot is provided for supporting the bottom of the receptacle to allow it to tilt as a result of liquid flowing over a barrier into a second compartment of the receptacle.
Gene H. Cripe, in U.S. Pat. No. 2,879,708, shows a grease accumulator for use in a kitchen stove wherein the receptacle for collecting the grease is hung on a pivotal arm which has one end adjustably spring-biased so as to control the operation of an associated control switch.
Wallace R. Lyman, in U.S. Pat. No. 2,956,417, shows a dehumidifying apparatus having a removable receptacle which is hung so as to swing against a plate which is adjustably spring-biased for controlling an operating switch of the dehumidifier.
Carl E. Sholtes shows a dehumidifier structure in U.S. Pat. No. 3,500,654 wherein the receptacle is pivotally mounted to swing against a spring which is adjusted by a threaded member so as to provide a variable resisting force against the wall of the bucket.